The Mark He Left
by ammNIwriter
Summary: What was the mark that Cutler Beckett and Captain Jack Sparrow left upon each other? And how is the young Annie Martinez involved? Lemons, violence, some swearing and general drunkenness in certain occasions. Set Post-At World's End.
1. Death or Serve?

**Chapter 1: "Death or Serve?"**

The body bobbed in the water. The owner's arms held the wooden barrel fast. The owner was a young man, mid-thirties, with swarthy skin and dark eyes. His hair was black and was pulled back into a ragged ponytail. He had recently been a Leading Rate for the East India Trading Company.

The company was mostly in tatters since the death of Lord Beckett. Any pirate who came upon a Company ship no longer slunk away in fear like cowards. Company ships were now changing hands as often as a lady changes her clothing.

The man, along with his fellow crew members, had been given the option:

"Turn pirate 'n serve wit' us, or fling yersel' overboard 'n pray for life!"

The Leading Rate and six others had chosen honour over life. Now that he thought about it, though, what honour could be bestowed upon his name for dying out at sea holding a barrel? He did not even turn to see the last man, apart from him, give his final, shallow breath; he had to save his strength and couldn't afford to move the slightest bit.

His hands suddenly slipped from the barrel and he found himself submerged underwater. It was shock and surprise that had caused his involuntary movement and all because of the sight now before him.

A nightmarish ship burst forth from the confines of the water. The ocean had been calm and devoid of anything except the men and their barrels. The push needed to get the ship out of the water had caused the bow to momentarily leave the water all together, and it had slowly and majestically fallen back on to the surface of the sea.

The ship now sat peacefully on the calm Indian Ocean. It had a long pointed bow that took the shape of a great sea-creature's mouth with jagged teeth. Water poured from these jagged teeth and fell back into the ocean. There was no doubt that it was a tremendous and magical sight.

One of the dead bodies drifted towards the starboard side of the ship. A man climbed down the ladder at the side and hoisted the body out of the water and up on to the deck. The man did this with evident respect and care for the bodies.

The young Leading Rate was fourth to be rescued. He was taken up to the deck where he found who he took to be the captain standing beside the dead. The captain was of medium height and his skin was almost as dark as the Leading Rate; however, his skin had a wind-scarred-look to it. He had obviously been at sea for a while. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and sat in natural curls. Shoulder-length, it was held back from his face by a dark-coloured bandana.

The captain knelt beside the first body and gently grasped his arm. The man's eyes shot open but held a blank gaze. The captain whispered something to him.

"Death," croaked the man.

The captain nodded and went to the next body. All the men were finally hauled aboard and all gave the same answer to the whispered question. All but one. The Leading Rate.

"You are different from the other men because you are still alive," said the captain. "However, it is certain that you will die within the hour. I am captain of this ship. It possesses a strange ability to give a partial life to those who serve on it. It can forestall death. I ask every man a simple question, but the answer is not a simple decision. You may choose to pass on and be taken to the Locker where you will find peace, or I can grant you this partial life in which you would be bound to serve this ship. What say you? Death or serve?"

The Leading Rate mulled over the question. He understood that it _was_ a simple question of death or serve but the decision would be complex. The moment he uttered the word "Serve" he felt a change occur inside him. He no longer felt the incredible hunger and thirst that had been so strongly prominent in his thoughts over the last two days.

The ship took off as quickly as it had appeared. Only this time, it did not plummet into the depths of the Indian Ocean - instead, it just disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"Step lively, men," called the good-natured captain.

The Leading Rate looked over the side and found the sea they now floated on to be black as pitch. The water was even calmer than that of the Indian Ocean; it was difficult to see any waves at all. There was only a hazy blot of land a few nautical miles ahead. It looked barren and bleak, with no sign of vegetation or life. Only now did the young man notice the scurrying movements of the crew on deck. They were lowering dinghies into the water and placing the dead men in a sitting position. Each one had a dinghy to himself.

"May you find peace, gents," called one of the crew as the boats slowly moved towards the land.

The crew stood watching as the sailors made their last journey to peace. The Leading Rate suddenly realised where they were. The Locker!

"And what be yer name, sailor?" asked a pale man with kind, watery eyes.

"Fedro Martinez."

"I'm 'Bootstrap', Bill Turner."

"¿Un pirata?" questioned Fedro.

"Aye, he is a pirate. But also a good man," called the captain proudly. "At the helm if you would, Mr. Turner."

"Aye aye, Cap'n Turner."

Fedro looked perplexedly at his new captain.

"I'm William Turner. Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Welcome aboard. That was my father you just met," Captain Turner said with a small smile. "Where did you live before you came to sea?"

"In a little town off the Caribbean coast. Cabo Rojo. That was before I was shanghaied into joining the East India Trading Company," Fedro answered with disgust.

"And you have family there? In Cabo Rojo?"

"A mother and a sister, sir."

"Then that is where we shall head. You must inform them of your fate," Captain Turner said. Looking up at the helm, he shouted orders to his father. "Set sail for Cabo Rojo, Mr Turner!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!"

**A/N: **Review?

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	2. Cabo Rojo

**A/N: **Here's the second installment. It is a bit of a slow build-up until the Beckett/Sparrow stuff but hope any readers can hold out for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> **Cabo Rojo**

"Enter," called Will from his cabin.

That had been one of the changes Will had made upon first becoming captain. The large coral organ had been blasted by the _Black Pearl's_ cannons during that epic battle in the maelstrom not one year past. It now lay somewhere at the bottom of the Locker, along with a few other possessions of the late captain. And likely along with Davy Jones himself!

The cabin was still rather dreary-looking. But even though it wasn't completely appealing, there was some beauty to it. There was now an ornate desk with a chair against one wall. It was in this dark mahogany chair that William Turner sat trying once more to write the letter he had already tried writing about twenty times in the last month.

"Cap'n, forgive me fer disturbin' yeh, but yeh asked teh be informed when we 'ad the town in sight," said Finnegan from the entrance.

"Are we in sight of them?"

"No Cap'n. We're roun' the corner, near the reef."

"Lower the anchor."

As he heaved himself up from his chair, his fingers softly brushed two of the intricately carved pieces on the table, as he always did. Around the edging of the table there were all manner of shapes elaborately engraved: nautili shells, marlin shells, starfish, angelfish, anemones, clownfish and a pair of sea turtles.

All except the edge that Will was fond of stroking. Here, there were only two pictures ingrained into the wood: a sparrow and a swan. Even though he knew Jack always used people for his own ends, Will had come to think of him as a friend - once Elizabeth had cleared up the fact that she didn't love Jack and loved Will. The swan represented his wife and one true love, Elizabeth.

Standing at the helm, he gazed at the beauty before him. It was an inconsequential place; it wasn't brimming with trade, nor life. But it was still a beautiful sight to Will. Land. He absentmindedly rubbed his scar as he thought what a curse this truly was.

"I just wanted to give you my gratitude, el Capitán, for bringing me here just once more," came Fedro's voice from behind him.

"More for your ladies than yourself, Fedro. Now, we require some stocks so you can go with the men…ashore," he stumbled over the word, "and leave word for your family of your fate."

* * *

><p>She unlocked the latch on the door and stared into the dark, empty hall. Not a sound. <em>Why would there be?<em> Annie wondered. The house had been silent since her half-brother had been taken.

_The East India Trading Company! Damn them all to hell!_

There had been no laughter since Fedro's removal. Shortly after, Annie was left all alone in this house. Their dear mother had died only three months after Fedro's abstraction. She had fallen ill with the loss of her son. Many believed she died from a broken heart. Her little darling boy, who looked so much like his father - whom she had loved until the day he drew his last breath - had been cruelly taken from her. And for what? All because _Lord Cutler Beckett_ wanted to prove **his** was the elite power in these lands and waters.

But that had all been three years past. Three long and weary years Annie had laboured as a carer of the unruly boys of Cabo Rojo whilst their parents worked. Three years she had tried to fend off the relentless pursuits for her hand in marriage, with no real reason to give the answer no to her petitioners - but say no she did, and often.

As she dropped herself into her armchair, she noticed her pen was not in its stand on her pine writing desk across the room. It was a cheap imitation, but still beautiful and more than good enough for her. Slowly, she pushed her wearisome body off the chair and shuffled over.

Upon seeing the askew piece of paper that was written upon she rushed more quickly to her desk, her fatigue forgotten. Her heart gave a quick start as she recognised the rushed and careless script; she would know it even after an eternity. She had sat in her lady mother's bedchamber and nursed her as Eva Martinez muttered somewhat manically about how they would soon receive word of her son. All would be well when they received his almost-unintelligible scrawl.

Her eyes bored into her brother's letter. As she read, the words jumped from the page as if each would attack her and rob her of all she had left. Once she finished the page, her shocked hands dropped it at once. The tears that had started to fall from the end of the first paragraph had completely dried up, replaced by steely resolve.

She rushed quickly from the room and from her home of five years. Racing down to the harbour, Annie searched for any newly docked ships. She could find none; but then, she noticed four boats hidden beside a ship called _The Saucy Jack_. Two of the boats were rowing out to open water. One of the other two was being loaded with cargo.

"Roight lads, that's everythen on the list. The other three boats are sailen back ter the _Dutchman_. Get the boat ready fer sail," called Ogilvey to the group of men that were busily loading the two boats.

At the mention of the _Dutchman_, Annie quickly snuck into the nearest alley and threw her dress and petticoats off, leaving her in nought but her shift. Even though it was dark, her bulky dress would stick out and she would more likely be caught. The night air chilled her bones but the thought of seeing her brother again warmed her slightly.

Leaving her hiding place, she could see that the men had securely fastened the full rowing boat to the larger empty one. The men untied the mooring lines and clambered into the larger boat, and after they had settled they began rowing at a synchronised pace. Slowly, they turned away from the harbour and headed out toward the open water. The sky had grown quite dark and it was difficult to see, but the men apparently had a good sense of direction.

Annie ran down to where they had made berth and scrambled to the very edge of the pier. The boat that contained the barrels of rum and other cargo was swiftly drifting behind the larger one and slipping further away from her. Annie stepped back a bit, then ran and jumped. She just reached the inside of the boat and crouched down behind some of the crates and barrels.

Her main concern now was getting to the _Flying Dutchman_ unnoticed. The bright moon lit up the area as it emerged from behind a dark cloud, and Annie crouched even lower for fear that her white undergarments would be seen by the light of it.

* * *

><p>"Leave unloadin' the cargo 'til firs' light boys. Go 'n have yersel's a drink."<p>

This was exactly what she needed. The men had connected winches to the boat and heaved it on to the deck, and Annie had pulled some canvas over her to keep her hidden from sight. She listened for the fading footsteps and then peeked from her hiding place. Once finding nobody in sight, she clambered out of the boat undetected. Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>A strange feeling came over Will as he lay in his cabin. Something was wrong-or at least, something wasn't right. Getting up from his bed, he discreetly crept up on to the deck and found the source of his uneasy feeling. A young female stood motionless on deck, save for the furtive darts of her head. A stowaway! Will could almost hear Gibbs saying, "Bad luck to have a woman aboard!" He stood where he was and watched her.<p>

* * *

><p>Keeping an eye on where the crew had disappeared, Annie backed away in the opposite direction - a direction she hoped would take her to a decent hiding place. But before she could find one, she collided with a hard form that let out a startled "oof!" upon contact. Slowly, panic rising in her throat, Annie turned.<p>

The man she found lurking behind her was quite good-looking. He also looked very strong, especially his arms. He had a moustache and a funny-looking goatee. But his most enchanting characteristic had to be his penetrating dark brown eyes that held a pain so deep it hurt just to look at. Slowly, his gaze turned hateful, and he grabbed her around the top of her arms.

"Get off my ship!" he said with malice.

Annie slightly quaked in her bare feet, but her resolve stood firm. She had a purpose and wouldn't leave until it was fulfilled. And if this rugged ruffian tried to stop her, she would delightfully pull him down a peg or two. She would not be bullied by a man. She wanted to see her brother. She wanted a better explanation than the short one in the letter. Most of all, she wanted to give him the slap he deserved for going off and getting himself killed!

"I'm not leaving until I see my brother! Fedro!" Annie called, screaming at the top of her voice. "Fedro Martinez, get your ugly rear on this deck this minute!"

"Lord, I'd forgotten how alike you are to mum, sister" said Fedro as he crossed the deck, drawn by her strident shrieks.

The rest of the crew followed him from below. Will slowly released Annie's arms as Fedro stepped closer with his arms open, awaiting her embrace. Annie flew at him in a wild rage, hitting every part of him that she could. Will quickly grabbed hold of her again and held her arms tightly behind her back. She swiftly wriggled free, but Will managed to get between her and Fedro.

"He is your brother," reminded Will.

"All the more reason for me to continue beating him," she said as she glared menacingly at Fedro.

"He is your brother," repeated Will.

Annie looked up into Will's smooth and calming face.

"Who left. He left me and mum all alone. She died a few months after you left by the by," she said to Fedro. "Since then I've had proposal after proposal. It was degrading. I also had to try and support myself, as we never received any help from you."

"It's still no excuse to try to kill him again. Let's go sit down and talk about this rationally."

"'Rationally' says the one who as of a few minutes ago was trying to push me overboard!"

"I wasn't going to push you overboard," Will said defensively. "We can sort all this out like reasonable adults."

"Or…" Annie snarled as she unsheathed the nearest man's sword and pointed it at Will, "we can be real men about it."

"And so let's just haul out our swords and start banging away at each other! That will solve everything!" muttered Fedro.

"Shut up, brother dearest. I suggest you move out of my way, Captain."

Will quickly unsheathed his own sword and drew it up to Annie's own. If this girl wanted to fight, so be it. He would best her, then rope her into an intelligent conversation.

They began striking and parrying blows. Their footwork was perfect; it looked as if they were dancing. The rest of the crew formed a large circle around the two. Fedro had disappeared quite suddenly and Annie couldn't see him in the small crowd. She concentrated everything on the attack.

"The girl's good," remarked Koleniko. "But I wager four shillings and nine pence the Captain beats her!"

"Done!" agreed Clanker, just as Annie was caught off guard by a sudden blow from Will.

In order to avoid his blade she had fallen on to the deck, but she quickly righted herself. However, Fedro soon made his way back through the circle of the crew and was now standing at the front. He began to worry for her. He knew that Captain Turner wouldn't hurt her, but she could easily hurt herself. _Even though she was the one who taught you how to fight properly_, he added in his head. Fedro quickly pulled the sword he carried out of its scabbard and dashed forward.

The men fell even quieter at the sudden gasp of pain. Will's sword lay by his side. He had seen Fedro's approach and quickly dropped his weapon so as to prevent any unintentional bloodshed. The sword Annie had been using was now also lying abandoned on the deck. The moon appeared from behind another dark cloud, lighting up the scene. Fedro's sword jutted from the centre of Annie's chest. A small circle of blood on her undergarments surrounded the blade.

Fedro quickly pulled the sword out, horrified at the accident that had just occurred at his hand. Annie suddenly lost her balance and fell overboard into the dark depths of the Caribbean Sea. Fedro rushed down the steps of the ladder. Five steps from the bottom he dived and pulled his sister's lifeless body to the surface. The men helped him lay her on the deck. Fedro cradled her pale, inert face to his chest. Her eyes were shut. Her mouth was slack. She didn't breathe. There was no heartbeat.

She was dead.

**A/N:** Next update will be later today.


	3. Calypso

**A/N: **Sorry for leaving you with such a cliffhanger. I'll be uploading three chapters today so hopefully that will make up for it. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Calypso<strong>

"Please, bring her back!" sobbed Fedro.

"I can't," Will replied sadly.

"You can!" said Fedro defiantly, sounding childish. "You could have given any one of those sailors that were with me their life."

"No. I couldn't have brought them back to life."

Fedro flung himself at Will, but two crewmen grabbed his arms and held him back from the captain. Slowly, he slumped down on to his knees and let out something between a sob and a sigh of defeat.

"You must understand, Fedro," Will continued, "the choice I can give is either death or serve. There is no life. Do you want your sister trapped in this torment that is neither life nor death?"

"It's my fault," Fedro whispered, looking at his hands that carried the still-wet blood of his sister.

"Cap'n what about _her_?" Penrod said meaningfully.

"Who?" Fedro asked, sitting up alert, at the same time Will tersely said, "No!"

"Who can bring my sister back, Captain Turner?" asked Fedro in a strange, threatening tone.

"Calypso," answered Koleniko.

"Who is captain of this ship?" Will snarled, rounding on the two. "I want no mention of that sea goddess. It's the brig for anyone who doesn't obey my command."

"Beggin' yer pardon, Cap'n" said Penrod.

"Didn't mean any harm from it. Just thought the lad ought to be knowin' how to save his sister," said Koleniko.

Will nodded tiredly and walked over to Annie's body. He tenderly lifted it up and took it to the nearest boat, carefully laying it in repose. Watching his captain carefully, Fedro began whispering to the group of men beside him: Maccus, Penrod and Koleniko.

"I'm not sure how it all works," replied Koleniko.

"Try calling her," whispered Penrod.

"Aye, that might work" agreed Maccus.

"Calypso!" a voice cried out behind Will.

He twisted round and saw Fedro standing at the rail with his hands cupped around his mouth to echo the sound, appealing for the attention of the sea goddess. Will growled through gritted teeth; the boy had no idea what he was doing!

A few moments passed, and then a large shadow appeared, moving swiftly beneath the clear ocean for the ship. The shadow stopped when it reached the port side; a great wall of water rose up in the air until it reached eighteen feet in height. Once it had reached this height, the wall gushed back into the ocean, revealing Calypso in her giant form. Will could still see the resemblance to Tia Dalma - the sea goddess in human form after the Brethren Court had bound her in her bones. However, his past dealings with her had taught him to be wary.

"Ca…Ca…Calypso!" stuttered Fedro.

Calypso turned her head to look upon the sailor who had summoned her with such anguish in his voice. His pain had brought her such happiness she had not known since Davy Jones promised his heart to her.

"I beg of you, Calypso," Fedro said, trembling but firm. "Please. I have been told of your great and wondrous power. My sister lies dead because of me. All I ask of you is that you restore her life. In return you may have whatever you desire - that I am at liberty to give to you."

_What a flatterer_, thought Calypso.

"_kerido marinero, abo chifla mi. bo doló ta trágiko. ami ta no un kruel hende, kuandu otronan un sorto na mi. ban abo ta. ami lo duná abo bo deseá. den regresa bo ruman muhé mester hasi mi algun fabor_," she said in her native tongue.

Fedro was confused; he could not understand her speech. One of the crew - Wyvern - saw his predicament and slunk close to him to translate. "She said: _Dear sailor, you flatter me. Your pain be tragic. I am not a cruel person, when others are kind to me, as you be. I shall give you your wish. In return, your sister must do me some favour._"

"You understand the language she speaks?" Will asked Wyvern in an amazed voice.

"It is Papiamentu. An old language used in the South Caribbean."

Fedro turned back to Calypso, who stood watching the men on her beloved's ship. "I cannot grant you that. It would only be in my sister's power to do so."

"_anto ami por no auxilio abo_!" Calypso retorted in a menacing voice.

Fedro turned to Wyvern for translation and saw the elderly man quaking in his boots. "_I cannot help you_," the man stammered.

Fedro reflected on his options. He had a chance to bring his sister back; that would be worth a good deal, no matter what the cost. "Calypso," he said, looking her firmly in the eye, "I agree to your terms. You have my word that my sister shall fulfill this oath."

Her head turned up to the sky and her voice took on a strange, chant-like tone.

"ami yamada na henter mi poder. spierta e morto muhé. duná su rosea un biaha atrobe. duná su e chòis na ta entre e biba o e morto. ban pago bind mi na esaki hoben marinero. djé ruman muhé lo asistensia mi den algun kaminda. tuma djé ayeranochi rosea si e muhe no kier honor esaki kontrakto."

"What's happening now?" Fedro shouted to Wyvern, for the winds had suddenly picked up. It howled and wailed in the mens' ears, like a cry of pain in excruciating torture. The waves turned dark and choppy, and the sky filled with sinister clouds. The sails of the _Dutchman_ rattled and swayed in the brutal wind. There was a single, deafening clap of thunder, and it all stopped.

As quick as the storm had begun, it ended. Along with it Calypso had vanished, transforming into thousands of crabs and falling back into her habitat. The crew stood motionless, staring at one another with fear and apprehension in their eyes, waiting for something to happen. The night was deathly still.

Suddenly, a loud gasp of breath was drawn in, shattering the silence. All hands turned to look at Annie, who was sitting up in the boat she had previously been laid to rest in. She was clawing at the air as though she had never felt it in her lungs. Her breathing slowly restored itself, and there was a brief moment of silence.

"What now? Is Miss Martinez alive or like us?" Will asked Wyvern, guessing he would understand what Calypso had chanted.

"Calypso granted her with a one-time-only choice. She said, before departing back to the depths, that Miss Martinez may choose to live, die or have the half-life we have, but she may only make this choice once. And it must be within three days."

"Calypso and Davy Jones must both like giving three days to those they strike bargains with," joked Bill Turner.

"And her conditions?" asked Fedro.

"Conditions? What conditions?" asked Annie, alarmed.

"She will decide what she wants from the young Miss and then come to command her. If the young Miss doesn't do as Calypso commands, she will take your soul," Wyvern answered Fedro at the same time that Will answered Annie, "Fedro agreed to the terms that you would aid Calypso in some way."

"You did what?" crowed Annie as she turned to look threateningly at her brother. "Why on _earth_ would you do a stupid thing like that? Oh, but I forgot! It's because you're a _lummox!_"

Fedro bounded across the deck and happily swooped his sister into his arms. Squeezing her tightly, he let out a sigh of relief at the feel of her powerful pulse. He slowly put her back on her feet and buried his head in her neck. Annie felt his warm tears on her skin. His hysterical sobbing became the only sound around.

"I'm...so...sorry," he cried. "I just...wan-wanted...you...back."

"I know," she said soothingly, and began rocking him gently.

The crewmembers turned away from the scene in discomfort. A moment of awkward silence fell upon the ship, save the slowing sobs of Fedro and Annie's calm assurances.

"All hands, man the braces! Let down and haul to run free," called Will, breaking the moment.

"Do we have a heading, Captain?" asked Annie.

"Kemp's Bay. I wish for my father to check on Elizabeth," replied Will.

"Elizabeth?"

"My wife."

"And you are bound to this ship," stated Annie.

"For ten years. Then I can go ashore and see her for one day."

"One day every ten years?" gasps Annie. "Is there a way?"

"Well I could fasten my legs to a pair of buckets filled with water, but then I would become like Jones."

"I heard descriptions of him. I take it you mean all…tentacle-y," remarked Fedro.

"Precisely. Now, Miss Martinez, I am not at liberty to provide you with suitable quarters; however, I shall try to find you somewhere away from the rest of the crew. I do believe there is a disused cupboard that would provide you with adequate privacy. Whether it is to your liking or not..."

"Captain, I can assure you that I will have slept in far worse conditions. I may be a woman of some rank, but I have lived in many different situations."

"Would you like some privacy now?"

"I would prefer to pull my weight, if that is fine with you."

"It is. But what duty shall I assign you to?"

"I'm quite a good climber."

"Then it's the crows nest with you."

"Thank you, Captain Turner," she said with a smile and a curtsey. "Fedro, go clean yourself up! You're still covered in my blood" she ordered her brother.

"You would never believe she is five years my junior," Fedro laughed.

"She seems older," Will remarked. "To your post Mr Martinez."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The Papiamentu that Calypso says (the chant) translates to: _I call to all my power. arouse the dead woman. Give her breath once again. Give her the choice to be among the living or the dead. As payment bind me to this young sailor. His sister will aid me in some way. Take his last breath if she does not honour this contract._


	4. Rum, why you should never drink rum!

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter of three. Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: "Rum, why you should never drink rum!"<strong>

"Miss Martinez?" called Finnegan.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Annie?"

"_Annie_, I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind showing us some of them moves you was putting on the cap'n."

"Very well gents," she smiled before taking up her sword. "The main things to focus on are your footwork and parrying. Watch your opponent. Be aware of your surroundings and use them to the best of your ability. If you can force your opponent into a corner; an easy win," she explained as she fought with Koleniko as an example.

With some well placed footwork she had him trapped against the starboard side of the ship. She gave a quick flick of her sword and managed to make Koleniko drop his sword from his previously firm grip.

"It does not matter how strong a swordsman your opponent is. If you hit his sword in the right place it sends a shooting pain through his hand, making his wrist weaker and therefore he drops the sword."

The men watched on as Annie curtsied to Koleniko and then turned to have the men try their hands at her instruction.

"Well done gents!" puffed a somewhat tired Annie.

"If I may, Miss Martinez, you have the proper grip and footwork in place however when you have an opponent behind you your sword isn't in the correct position to allow you a full swing."

"Well Captain Turner, perhaps you can provide me with some proper instruction," she smiled slightly.

Will inclined his head in agreement and helped place Annie into position. One of his hands held her hip whilst the other held her sword arm. He turned her swiftly, using her hips and moved her arm in a more natural way than she had previously been moving.

"Much better," he commented, still pressed against her.

"Thank you," she whispered, gazing up at his brown eyes.

Will quickly released her and stepped back. The crew gathered around, congratulating the young lady.

"We should celebrate," cried out Old Haddy.

"Go have a few drinks lads!" commanded their captain.

* * *

><p>"All on your own?" Annie called up to Will, who stood at the helm of his magnificent ship.<p>

"Aye, the lads could do with a break."

"It won't last long; all the rum is almost gone. However I did manage to grab two bottles. Thought you might like a break as well."

"I have no choice," Will muttered bleakly.

"Now I shan't have that chat William Turner," chided Annie as she climbed up the steps to sit by him. "I'm sure the _Dutchman_ will be fine if you sit here and drink this," she remarked, handing him one of the bottles.

"You're right," agreed Will with a small smile.

They sat drinking, staring at the constellations, in an amicable silence. That is until Will suddenly turned and stared at Annie. His gaze was focused on her attire.

"Are you sure that you should only be wearing that around all the men?"

"My shift is comfortable and warm enough to keep me happy. If any of the men have a problem with my attire they are free to speak with me about it."

"My concern is not for the men's opinions but for you," he commented, his gaze now on her eyes, "Your attire, or lack of, could bring about the attentions of some of the men."

"Are you worried that they will desire me or that their duties will go undone?" asked Annie curiously.

"There is no doubt that they already desire you. Any man would."

"Any man?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief.

Will coughed in embarrassment. "I'm more concerned with preserving your…virtue than the men's duties going undone," he said, ignoring her previous question.

"Do not concern yourself then Captain Turner," muttered Annie quietly.

She shivered slightly at the night wind that whipped around her body. Will slowly placed his hand on her bare arm, before gasping.

"You're freezing! Here," he said as he pulled his shirt off and put it on Annie.

"Thank you," she said, her gaze fixed on his now bare chest.

When Will saw where she was looking he immediately turned away from her.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"My scar. It's quite repulsive. Not something anyone should be forced to see."

"I didn't get to see it. Turn around and let me be the judge of that," she commanded.

Grudgingly Will turned back to Annie, keeping his face turned away so as she could rearrange her features without upsetting him. He did not expect to feel her sift fingertips dance across the skin of his chest. He immediately looked down at the young girl beside him. Annie was gently running her fingers over the jagged scar that lay over his vacant chest, where his heart should beat. Her face was not repulsed, but rather filled with happiness and…awe. Will could not understand and pulled away from her touch.

"The jury's convinced; it isn't repulsive. It is beautiful and adds to your good looks and character."

"You think I'm good looking?" asked Will as if questioning her sanity, or at least her eyesight.

It was Annie's turn to be embarrassed and glance away from her captain's penetrating stare. His gaze bore into her soul and stoked the flames of desire and lust in her body. Will held her face tentatively and made her look into his brown eyes.

Annie's heart began to pound in her chest. A feverish fire filled her body at the feel of his touch. Her blue eyes took in the proximity of him. Her lower lip fell away from the upper. She moved closer to Will's stationary form. Within moments her lips were crushed against his. Her arms made their way up to around his neck. Her chest was pressed against his bare one.

Slowly his lips parted and she could feel and taste his warm breath. His arms held her tightly against him. The burning sensation of desire was not tamed, instead it urged her onwards. But as her tongue tentatively slid across Will's parted lips all feeling froze in her body. All she could feel was the physical pain and mental anguish that had filled her when Will suddenly stood. His movement had startled Annie and she fell to the floor, bruising her back.

Will had moved away from her prone form and stood at the helm. His head was bent in shame as he panted for breath. When he appeared to have regained control of himself he looked back at Annie, who still lay in the awkward position she was left in from falling. Her eyes were wide and full of pain and shock.

"Annie, any man would desire you. But I…I _love _Elizabeth. She is my wife and the holder of my heart, literally and figuratively. I am truly apologetic if I gave you the wrong impression."

Annie swallowed and carefully rose to her feet. She held herself with the composure of a lady. Her face was a mask that revealed nothing of her inner turmoil.

"My head is a little vague at present, Captain Turner. Do forgive me sir for my inappropriate behaviour this night. I am in a state of inebriation and not of full mind/ I think I shall bid you a goodnight and have a lie down," she said in a lilting voice.

"Yes, of course," agreed Will quickly. "Goodnight Miss Martinez."

She gave him a cheery smile and quickly left to her quarters. Once in the safety of the little room Captain Turner had provided her with she let the tears escape in soundless sobs. Countless minutes later, when she was all cried out and her eyes felt heavy, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Her mouth felt dry as her consciousness slowly returned. She attempted to move but the effort was simply too much for her head to handle. She kept her eyes shut tight as she tried to make sense of what had occurred the previous night. As her mind finished replaying the memory of her kissing Captain Turner and his rejection of her she jumped from the bed. She grasped her head as it took a while for her brain to catch up with her. She stumbled as she tried to leave the small room, her legs were shaky and her head was throbbing.<p>

"Rum! This is why you should never drink rum," she chided herself, before wrapping her arms around her chest.

The captain's rejection of her had hurt, but it was understandable. It hurt more to think what a fool she had been to even consider kissing him. She shook herself from her bleak thoughts and forced herself from her room and up to the deck. Standing at the entrance of the deck she noticed Will immediately. She made an attempt to stand but found she was lacking in stability due to the rum and so propped herself against the frame of the entrance, hoping her equilibrium would return soon.

"William, I mean Captain Turner!" she called out. "Forgive me for not acting myself last night. All I can say is that the rum affected me more than I had thought it would. I'm not used to drinking such strong rum nor consuming it in the vast quantities I did last night," she rambled. "Anyway, you're a good man and I wouldn't want to cause you any difficulties regarding last…night…" she trailed off as she regained full sight of the deck before her now that the sunlight no longer blinding her and her balance had returned.

Captain Turner was not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun, Dun, Dun! Who could be with him? You'll find out soon but I shall give you a clue: it's more than just his own crew ;)


	5. A Chance ReEncounter

**A/N: **The third and final update. Here's to finding out who is on the _Dutchman_...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Chance Re-Encounter<strong>

"Ship aloft Cap'n!" called Angler from the crow's nest.

"What colours does she fly?" Will called back as he made his way on to deck.

"None!" Piper exclaimed in delight as he lowered the telescope and handed it to his captain. "It be a ship, a ship wi' black sails, cap'n."

Will stared through the telescope and found him smiling at the approaching ship.

* * *

><p>The two ships were now anchored and tied to one another. Aplank had been placed along the aides of both ships. Six men had walked across from their ship on to the <em>Dutchman<em>; the captain leading the small group, stumbling across. They greeted Will but the reunion was cut short by the appearance of a woman on the ship.

* * *

><p>"Annie, these are Gibbs, Cotton, Cotton's Parrot, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti," introduced Will, a slight blush in his cheeks at them hearing Annie's apology.<p>

"Gentlemen," grimaced Annie before curtseying to the said men.

"Already playin' the fiel, dear William?" asked a recognisable voice from the stairs that led to the helm.

Annie slowly walked to the gathered men and looked up to see a pirate walking down the stairs. He was dark skinned with dark brown eyes that appeared to be perpetually hazy, as if their owner was continuously and permanently drunk. His eyes were rimmed with thick black kohl. His dark brown hair was in unkept dreadlocks and held back with a red bandana. Throughout his dreadlocks there were an assortment of charms and other items attached. On top of the bandana sat a carefully placed tricorner hat.

He wore a baggy, torn and stained white shirt; a faded blue waistcoat; dark, hard-wearing linen trousers - which were tucked inside his knee-high boots - and a long, brown coat. Around his waist there were more trinkets dangling. There were also thick belts and his two pistols were placed between the belts and his chest.

His look was accentuated by a moustache and goatee beared, which was in two braids and each one had one bead in it. Many rings donned his fingers and his precious compass was tied to one of the belts. She saw he still wore the black wristband she had tied around his wrist; only now it sat slightly lower. Annie guessed this meant the 'P' that had been burned into his flesh would now be visible.

Annie knew the voice, yet the scruffy appearance of this pirate gave her proof of who stood before her. Her eyes could not deceive that he was truly before her.

Captain Jack Sparrow; her rescuer and first proper lover.

* * *

><p>Jack had walked down the stairs and turned with his signature grin to see what young damsel Will had wooed now. <em>He must discover the whelp's secret<em> thought Jack. His thoughts immediately turned to the fair Elizabeth. This damsel could not be as good as her; of that he was certain.

His eyes widened momentarily and his lips parted in a slight grimace. The corners of his moustache fell slightly as he recognised the young lady that stood before him in her slip and a man's shirt.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" cried out Annie in surprise as she curtseyed.<p>

Will blinked. Surely he was mistaken. The only reaction Will had been privy to, and felt, Jack receiving from women was a slap across the face. This one was curtseying extremely low to him as if he were a king!

"Annie," gulped Jack. "How's this possible? I mean you being on the _Dutchman_ an' all."

"I'm sort of…dead," explained Annie lamely.

"Only sort'a?" asked Jack, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm still partly alive."

"Because that is not confusing at all," commented Jack.

"What she means is that Calypso has given her the ability to choose. She must make a decision and soon. Either live, or be dead. In that case she can either stay on the _Flying Dutchman_ or pass on," explained Will.

A pain flared in Will's empty chest. His scar seared as he could feel the need to be elsewhere to do his duty. More ferrying of the dead. Another voyage.

"Sorry Jack but I have to go. My charge awaits me."

"Of course. We don't want you becoming all tentacly," said Jack. "If I should happen across Elizabeth I'll send her your love."

A pained look fell upon Will's face.

"Still a little tactless as always I see," said Annie, her voice thick with emotion.

Her eyes had never left Jack's face from the moment he came into view.

"And you are still the lovely creature you're always been, sweet Annie," murmured Jack.

Tears welled up in Annie's eyes as she remembered all the hurt and pain she had suffered because of this man. But even these memories could not stop her from throwing herself into Jack's arms.

"Easy on the goods, darlin'" said Jack; as always the most sensitive male on Earth.

"Annie, I must go," said Will urgently.

"All hands back to the _Pearl_!" called Jack as he removed Annie's arms from around his waist, causing her to fall to the deck.

He tipped his ever-present hat to Will and then looked at the beautiful face of the creature that lay crumpled at his feet on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Goodbye Annie."

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>In the ocean floor below, the sea-goddess watched this exchange. The girl was not sickly in love with Jack. She could see that the girl felt somewhat indebted to witty Jack, but Jack held little view to anything save his precious <em>Pearl. <em>Yet there was a flicker of some emotion in Jack's eyes as he looked at the tearful girl. The sea-goddess knew she could use this in some way. She would ensure Jack Sparrow paid his life for taking the life of her beloved. She would show them how cruel she could be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know at the moment this isn't discussing Jack and Beckett's tryst and the marks they left upon each other but I promise that is coming shortly. Annie plays quite a big part in it and it will be 'told' from her point of view. Along with this story will be the storyline of Annie and Calypso that has been seen in this chapter and previous ones.

Next update will be Tuesday.

Please review.


	6. Remembering the Past

**A/N: **Apologies for not having updated in a while. To make up for it I am uploading the next three chapters. Here's the first one:

**Chapter 6: Remembering the Past**

"Captain Turner," nodded Fedro.

"Ah, Fedro. Um…how is your sister?"

"She still hasn't forgiven me."

"That isn't exactly what I meant," said Will uncomfortably.

"I take it this is concerning the events two nights prior and the morning after?"

"Yes," said Will softly.

"She feels foolish for allowing the drink to affect her so. She is also more quiet and contemplative than usual."

"Do you know how she knows Captain Sparrow?"

"That all must have been afore she joined the family. We 'took her in' when Toby brought her to Cabo Rojo."

Will glanced over Fedro's shoulder at the young girl standing on deck staring up at the bright blue, cloudless sky. Abruptly she turned and saw the captain staring. He gestured with his right hand and she quickly joined her brother at the captain's side.

"I don't mean to pry but you have a history with Jack," began Will.

Annie turned and glared at Fedro. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Fedro protested.

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"What age are you two? Annie, Fedro only told me you are not related to him by blood."

"And so you wanted to hear my story," finished Annie gruffly.

"No! I am curious about your past though."

"Very well, but it is very long. I will have to start from the very beginning."

"We can sit in my cabin. That should also grant you a modicum of privacy."

"Can I come?" asked Fedro.

"You already know most of it."

"Please," he begged.

"No! Quit being so childish!"

"Why not? I have just as much right to hear it."

"One: because I'm still angry at you; two: because someone needs to stay on duty; three: it will be embarrassing enough telling Captain Turner; four -"

"This is quite a hefty list," commented Will.

"Four: you are my brother and what I have to say is too sensitive for your ears," continued Annie as if there had been no interruption.

"I'm nearly five years your senior!"

"So?"

"So…so…please, please, please, please, please!"

"No!" she shouted, thoroughly annoyed.

"I'll just keep annoying you," he smirked.

"Fine! God I'd forgotten what an annoying twerp you could be."

"You know you love me," said Fedro with a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>"I have had three names in my life. The third I continue to go by: Annie Martinez. Firstly, I was born Anna Greson and my parents were Charles and Oona. At the age of fifteen they sold me to their debtor: Lord Gill. We left Arroyo, Puerto Rico and he took me to Old Harbour in Jamaica, where he provided me with everything for a lady of position: clothing, books and fabrics.<p>

"I was forced to leave the name of Greson behind and became Anya Marquez. A year later and I was presented to society. Although there were numerous gentlemen trying to secure the hand of 'Lord Gill's ward' his plan from the onset was that I would marry his idiotic son and only heir.

"I was not suited to a lady's life, preferring the idyllic silence that came to me when I rode Thunderbolt - a present from one of my beaux . As with many young ladies I was aware of the gossiping tales that were told far and wide. One particular interesting piece was the legend of Jack Sparrow; an infamous pirate and excellent lover."

"The young ladies spoke of these things?" questioned Will curiously.

"The ladies that I was left to socialise with were worse than the whores of Tortuga," smirked Annie, before her gaze glazed over. "I was in love with the idea of Captain Jack Sparrow before I'd even met him," she continued, her voice soft and full of remembrance. "When we did meet it was at Claremont Heights; Old Gill's vast house in Old Harbour, my cage for the previous four years. The East India Trading Company had an agent trying to trail him. He hid in our horse stalls.

"I was out on my morning ride on my black stallion. We took a merry jaunt across the great expanse of land Old Gill owned. When we were back in the stables I removed her saddle. As I turned to put it away a dirty hand darted out and clasped over my mouth to muffle any screams. I didn't even try as soon as I looked down and saw the tattoo of the man that held me."


	7. The First Meeting

**A/N: **In this chapter Annie is 19 years old and Captain Jack is 28 years old. The previous chapters were nine years after this; meaning in the last chapter Annie was 28 years old; Captain Jack was 37 years old; Fedro Martinez was 32 years old and Will Turner was 33 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The First Meeting<strong>

"You're a mighty brave girl," said Jack in a condescending way as he slowly removed his hand, unsure of the lack of muffled screams.

"I'm not a child!" Annie replied indignantly.

"Of course not, my dear. If you don't mind my asking, how old might you be?" he smirked.

"Nineteen, sir," she answered formally with a curtsey.

"Do you know who I am lass?" Jack asked, somewhat perplexed at her mannerisms towards him.

"Yes, you're Captain Jack Sparrow. A pirate."

"Yet you speak with the utmost civility to me?" he questioned, curious about the lady before him.

"Why not? If I must speak to wretched men like David in that manner, why not a man I admire?"

"Admire?" he grinned, causing her to blush.

"May I enquire as to what you are doing here in Old Harbour, Captain Sparrow?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Seeking refuge, as it were. Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Anya…Marquez," she stumbled over her last name; her blue eyes looking bleak as it tumbled from her lips.

"I'll just call ye Annie," he smirked.

"You should have somewhere more befitting than a stable. Follow me," she commanded.

Uncertain Jack walked cautiously behind the young girl. He, like many other men, had fallen to the trap of a beguiling wench only to be stabbed in the back and carted off for reward. Jack's mind returned to the present moment when he noticed the girl's apparel. She wore only a light, one-layered dress that was taut against her skin. He couldn't help but admire her compelling…beauty.

The girl opened a side door on the mansion and strode through the kitchen. From there she proceeded up the back stairs mainly used by the servants. Once at the top they took a left and entered the first room in the corridor.

It was a large room and contained a four-poster bed. There were all manner of things in the room; all ornate in design.

"Gifts from admirers and would-be suitors," she explained in a bored voice as she watched Jack examine her miniature treasure chest of jewellery.

Jack's pick-pocket ways had the ruby necklace and diamond ring in his pocket before he even realised that he was now alone in the expansive room. It did not have the feeling of a trap but he remained cautious as he searched the room for other treasures and the girl. Peeking through the a half-open door on the left-hand side of the bedroom he found the young girl changing.

"I don't know how it is for pirates, Captain Sparrow, but in society it is frowned upon to watch a young lady dress," called out Annie, whilst she continued to dress.

Jack stood there dumbfounded. He did not even try to move when she re-entered the bedroom. She came very close to him and whispered gently into his ear.

"I hope you enjoyed the sight."

She quickly composed herself and walked towards a red velvet rope that hung by her bed. She gave it one hard tug and then turned back to Jack who watched her every move like a hawk and kept one hand always on his pistol.

"I expect you are hungry. Is there anything you would care for in particular?"

"Rum would be nice," he replied.

"And to eat?" prompted Annie.

"Anything," Jack shrugged, unconcerned about food so long as he had rum.

A small knock came at the bedroom door, causing Jack to freeze and stare at the stationary door. Annie walked calmly to the door and opened it fully, revealing a young maid of about three and twenty. Her eyes widened as she saw her mistress' company.

"Marianne, could you bring us up two servings of whatever cook has made for this evening and find us a bottle of rum?"

"Yes m'am," she replied courteously.

"What time is Old Gill expected back?" questioned Annie.

"Not any time tonight, m'am."

"And Master Gill?" a frown formed on Annie's face and Jack felt the urge to smooth the lines away.

"Who knows milady, but seeing as you be 'ere and not away on a jaunt in the country he'll likely be home early."

"Thank you, you may go," Annie said rather dejectedly.

The maid gave a final curtsey and left.

"Who were you asking about?" enquired Jack.

"The owner of this house and his son."

"This isn't yours?"

"No," she laughed humourlessly, "my family sold me to Old Gill to pay for their debts to him when I was a lass of fifteen. He took me in and made me his 'surrogate daughter'. I became his ward and from that day on those who had previously been of the same station as I gave me only respect and no friendship. Those above my previous station saw me as an outcast. No matter how much I was taught to be a lady I was not and am not accepted by society as one."

"How nice. You still get all these fancy baubles."

"Not really. He expects that I will make him a good return as a wife for his son."

"Is he a blaggard?" grinned Jack.

"No, he is a gentleman," Annie said the word with the utmost disgust.

"You prefer pirates?" whispered Jack, seductively as he stepped closer to her.

Annie smiled, blushed and curtseyed with a simple and quiet, "Yes, my lord."

Jack's mouth fell slack but before he could comment, two knocks sounded and footsteps could be heard running away. Annie opened the door and brought in two trays of meat and three bottles of rum. They ate and drank and once they were made merry Annie found herself in the arms of the handsome captain.

* * *

><p>He watched the creature sleep peacefully as he sat in one of the chairs in an area he supposed to be the 'sitting room'. Annie was a nice girl. A little strange and a bit odd. But then wasn't Jack also. She twitched violently in her sleep again and cried out as if in pain. Her words were mumbled and unintelligible however the moonlight shining in the window reflected upon the silvery tracks trailing down her olive cheeks.<p>

Jack rose from his seat and returned to her side. He lay beside Annie and gently stroked her forehead. This was not something Captain Jack Sparrow was known to do with the ladies. It was true he was well known with them and that he could woo a lady out of her undergarments faster than a politician could lie. Being gentle and caring to them, that was not his style. Yet he found he could not help himself as he watched a look of peace and tranquillity fill Annie's face from his casual touch. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. As Jack's eyes slowly began to close shut his mind registered through the haze of rum that being here felt right.


	8. Gentlemen

**A/N: **um, so...**LEMON ALERT!** :D Review please.

**Chapter 8: Gentlemen**

Jack was slightly confused as to what had awoken him. He was now being pushed into the closet by a wide-eyed Annie.

"Please, hide. Don't say a word," she whispered urgently.

She kissed him quickly and pulled the doors of the closet over just as the bedroom door burst open. A young fair-haired man stepped into the room followed by another. Both walked with a state of arrogance and self-importance. Jack drew in a shocked breath upon recognising the second man.

"Here she is my friend," exclaimed the first man, rather buoyantly.

"You weren't lying, were you?" replied the second man, his drunken eyes roaming over Annie's body appreciatively.

All Annie wore was a simple shift. She hadn't even time to wrap a dressing gown around her body before the men had disturbed her. She had just about enough time to hide the presence of the wanted pirate in her bedroom. The two men appraised Annie as she stood in the middle of her room.

"Anya this is Cutler Beckett, I don't know if you know of him or not."

"Mr Beckett," Annie curtseyed, speaking pleasantly to the gentleman who appeared to be in his late twenties, "I do have the pleasure of saying you have an exceedingly good reputation amongst many of my companions, ladies and gentlemen alike. I say, with much regret, though that I have only ever seen you at one assembly prior and did not gain an opportunity to become acquainted with you."

"Reputation?" smiled Beckett.

"Yes, for getting business done in an efficient and effective manner. Especially business involving pirates!" she exclaimed.

"Well I do like to protect the innocent and the weak, such as yourself, Miss Marquez, from those mangy curs who like to prey upon such ladies."

"And you do a wonderful job," she simpered.

"Why thank you Miss Marquez."

"By Jove, man, you can call her by her forename. She isn't of any rank. Just the ward of my dear old father," smirked the first man.

"Ah, but Henry she is still a lady. And an exceedingly beautiful at that if I might compliment you thus," grinned Beckett.

Annie swallowed back her revulsion and smiled back at Beckett, before faking a long yawn.

"Henry, I do apologise, but I've been out riding all day and feel rather weary. I do not believe I would prove a worthy host."

"Of course, my darling Anya. You must retire to bed. We will take our leave of you."

"Thank you, Henry," Annie said as she granted him with a peck on his cheek.

He turned and departed from the room with a small incline of his head. Beckett progressed further into the room towards Annie, his hand held out. She placed her soft, feminine hand into his. He turned it over and placed an intimate kiss on the inside of her wrist. Then with a whispered "Miss Anya" he too departed.

Jack sprung from his hide-out the moment Annie closed the door of her bedroom. He strode to Annie's side and stared at her quizzically.

"That is how _gentlemen_ behave!" she hissed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I thought you were going to hand me over."

"How do you think I could be so cruel?"

"Well you seemed to agree with Beckett you needed protectin'," Jack spat.

She quickly grabbed his sword that she had hidden in a vase of flowers. She immediately took a fighting stance, the tip of the sword pointed at the pulse point of Jacks' neck.

"What makes you think I would require assistance?" she smirked.

"This!" he said as he flicked the sword away and pulled Annie close to him, crushing his lips to hers once again.

Almost immediately the sword clattered to the ground and she was swooped back into the arms of the pirate kissing her with utmost passion. Her hands grasped his forearms as she tried to pull herself closer to him. She did not want their zealous tryst to end.

"Please," she begged against his lips.

Jack thrust her against the nearest wall before nestling himself between her legs. He grinned down at her as she panted with desire. Her breasts heaved below the material of her shift. Jack tantalizingly slowly untied the drawstring around the neck of her nightgown, revealing her breasts. His lips trailed a path down her neck and to the hardened tips of her breasts. His mouth closed around one, sucking on it, and then the other. Bolts of pleasure coursed through Annie's blood and was realised in soft moans and pants. His hands moved to gather the material of the nightgown around her hips. He slowly trailed the material up her legs after removing his lips from her nipples, that now stood to attention and were bared to the room. Her nightgown had slipped off one shoulder and soon enough the hem was around her waist.

Jack took only a short time to release himself from the confines of his breeches before plundering into the soft, wet warmth of the young lady crying his name in ecstasy. At first his thrusts were slow, but deep and filled her completely. He was careful with the force he exerted, knowing that maidens tended to feel pain during their first time.

Annie quickly became adjusted to him and as she grew wetter his thrusts became faster, his balls slapping the skin of her arse with each plunge he took inside of her. Jack's hands gripped Annie's thighs in a tight grasp, pushing them further apart and changing the angle of how his cock penetrated her.

"Oh God Almighty!" she cried, attempting to keep her voice lowered so as not to gain the attention of her previous visitors should they still be in Claremont Heights.

"Look Annie," said Jack in a hoarse voice, "look at where we are joined."

Annie glanced down and moaned harshly at the sight. Her thighs trembled in Jack's grasp. Her stomach tightened. The walls inside her cunny grasped Jack's cock as it filled her. Pulsating pleasure filled her entire body, leaving her a quivering mess. The feel of Annie's climax brought Jack his. He slowed his pace as he filled her with his seed.

Both the lovers were covered in a sheen of sweat, but were too exhausted to change their state. Also Jack wasn't one to be trifled by such frivolous things like personal hygiene. However he did clean the blood of Annie's maidenhead from around his now flaccid cock.

Jack, for once, was the steadier of the two on his feet and helped Annie to her bed. Annie had heard the whispers of being fucked hard and put away wet but nothing could have prepared her for how good it had felt. Jack definitely knew what he was doing and for that Annie was fervently thankful, as well as deliciously sore. Exhaustion fell over the two and they collapsed on to the bed before falling asleep once more in each other's arms.


End file.
